


Just Breakfast

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus needs a better sense of humor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Severus needs a better sense of humor.

Title: Just Breakfast  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge #183: Breakfast in bed  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus needs a better sense of humor.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just Breakfast

~

“You drugged me!” Severus accused as Remus entered.

“Because you’re still here?” Remus smiled. “Actually, I cast a Sleeping Spell.” He set the tray on the bed.

“Why?”

“I wanted to make you breakfast in bed before you slipped away.” Remus sat beside Severus.

“You realise this means nothing,” Severus muttered, reaching for toast. “Don’t get any romantic ideas.”

“Oh, I know it’s just sex.” Remus purred. “Albeit amazingly inventive sex...”

Severus smirked. “Flatterer.”

Remus grinned. “Who said I meant you?” He sighed when Severus Disapparated mid-chew. "Must work on his sense of humour.... _Later_." Mouth watering, Remus attacked breakfast.

~


End file.
